1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game apparatus and playing pieces for use therewith and, more particularly, this invention relates to game apparatus and playing pieces for use therewith wherein the apparatus organizes the playing pieces in rows for subsequent use or manipulation by one using the game apparatus.
2. Prior Art and General Considerations
Solitaire is a pastime engaged in by many people and is usually played with a deck of cards. Cards, however, require a relatively large, level and horizontal surface and must be shuffled and dealt. Furthermore, cards can be blown about by the wind which can frustrate playing outside. Moreover, each deck of cards has fifty-two separate pieces and, if even one is lost or misplaced, the deck can be virtually useless. Consequently, the ordinary deck of cards has physical frustrations associated therewith which result in inconvenience that can reduce both the opportunity to play a game like solitaire and the pleasure associated therewith.
The prior art recognizes these problems with playing cards and the following patents are illustrative of prior art solutions: U.S. Pat. Nos.
1,886,063, Sloan; PA1 1,994,997, Benson; PA1 2,334,093, Hickey; PA1 2,555,132, Hickey; PA1 2,702,708, Warshawsky; PA1 2,896,951, Snow; PA1 3,534,964, Guill.
Note that both U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,702,708 and 2,896,951 utilize stationary cards of representations of cards fixed in rectangular enclosures. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,951, a solitaire card game device is disclosed in which the cards are oriented in various directions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,866,063; 1,994,977; 2,334,093 and 2,555,132 each disclose playing card simulation games in which playing pieces such as spheres marked with playing card indicia are manipulated. A primary deficiency of the approach embodied in these patents is that there is no structure shown for orienting the spheres for convenient reading. U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,964 is perhaps indicative of other game apparatus for games other than cards in which a plurality of playing pieces are manipulated within the apparatus. Note that the playing pieces are circular and provide no structure for orienting each playing piece in the same direction.
In view of these considerations there is a need for a more convenient and compact game apparatus in which playing pieces are organized and oriented conveniently.